Left Alone
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: PT. Normally it's Pan chasing after Trunks: the two have been dating for awhile and it just isn't working out for Pan, what with all the mistakes Trunks is making. One-shot. Complete


A/N: Well, this is a one-shot, so you don't really have to worry about me not finishing this story. And I hope you guys who read this won't just read and then go on to other stories without reviewing. -- Hint Hint! Anyways, here's the story! Enjoy.  
  
Pan sat in the room she shared with him. They had been dating for a year or so and it was everything Pan thought she desired, but for some reason she wasn't sure that this was what that sex god desired. She hoped it was.  
  
The black silk skirt whispered as Pan stood from the bed and walked over to the mirror. She stared blankly at her reflection, unsure of what she saw. There was an expensive black silk skirt matched to the red shirt with its back replaced by a mere ribbon to hold it on. She loved the way she looked, but was that really enough to make up for his mistakes? She wasn't so sure, yet she allowed this to continue because of the way her heart pounded and she lost control of her movement every time she was with him.  
  
Pan thought to take off the clothes and put on her old ones that she kept at the back of her drawers and then fly away from here, away from this mess and these feelings, but something always held her back. She didn't really want to leave him. He was a good man and was certainly able to support her. Her family approved, having known him since he was born. Plus, he had asked her to dress nicely so he could take her out for dinner. He enjoyed taking her out and so did she, he always did something special.  
  
She remembered the last time. The carnival was in town and he had taken her. Immediately when she stepped out of the car door he held open for her, he picked her up in his arms and twirled her around, much as he had when he had taken her to the carnival years ago. Then, without setting her down, he ran towards the fastest ride he could find, not to mention her favorite, The Volplane. It had an odd name, but for some reason no one cared about that after they rode it for the first time. It was one of those rides that were unforgettable. She smiled in remembrance.  
  
After they had ridden enough times for any sane person to stop, not that they were, but he said he had to do something. He'd half dragged her over to a baseball throwing stand and then after knocking down all nine of the bottles, gotten her a giant teddy bear with sparkling brown eyes holding a giant pink flower.  
  
That night had been so much like in her childhood; it made her smile even now. They had been together so long and she had what she wanted: him. After longing for him, she finally had him.  
  
Trunks rushed through his paperwork, throwing finished papers everywhere to clear space on his desk. He had to be there on time; he'd promised he wouldn't be late this time and he wasn't about to let this promise fall with his others. Everything was perfect.  
  
A woman walked through the door just as a large bag full of papers went hurtling towards the door. She managed to duck just in time, but hit the stack on the ground and went sprawling into the office. Trunks glanced up then went right back to work; if she needed something, she'd say so. He stared at the paper, but couldn't concentrate; he wanted to know why she had come in. It had to be important.  
  
"Mr. Briefs?" The woman asked hesitantly. Trunks glanced up. She was very beautiful. Her complexion was perfect and she was quite nicely shaped, especially in the--. Trunks! Get a hold on yourself! This is exactly why Pan is getting pissed off at you. I really don't understand why she's still with you. Trunks' sensible part said. DUH! Because your sexy, successful and all hers. Or so Trunks' wild side said. Trunks screamed in frustration, making the woman jump and fall backwards.  
  
"Sorry. What was it that you needed?" Trunks asked, putting on a sweet smile.  
  
WOW! He's smiling at me. Oh, now I have something to tell the girls tonight. They'll all be so jealous, even more so than now. I mean, how many girls get to be Trunks' secretary. Serving him daily, getting his coffee, introducing people?  
"Ms. Hajra?" Trunks asked patiently, his smile starting to turn into a frown. He glanced down at his watch. He had ten minutes left and more work still to do!  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry. Your mother just called. She said she needs you to get that file from Pierre-Marie, the perfume company, ready by tomorrow. I think she said something about a meeting at seven in the morning." She watched as the bright smile she'd just seen turn to a scowl. Well, at least we know he looks good no matter what he's feeling, not that I doubted that myself.  
  
"Thank you. Can you please go, I have a lot of paperwork still to go and now my wonderful mother has just given me more. Good day!" Trunks turned his head back down and begun to scribble his signature on another document and then chunk it behind his desk.  
  
Ms. Hajra backed out of the room slowly and tossed the bag back into the room right before she shut it. Trunks' scowl deepened and he turned the pages of the file for Pierre-Marie.  
  
Pan sat in the living room. He had ten minutes to be here and if he wasn't then there would be a great conflict. She was tired of him always being late, never able to be anywhere at the right time and he knew that his being on time tonight was rather important. She smiled to herself, thinking of all the times the two of them had gone out. Even with his lateness she'd always enjoyed herself after he'd arrived, well; at least she'd enjoyed herself most of the time. Only he seemed to enjoy the women who came by more than she did. She despised those women! Not only them, but she hated Trunks for him allowing those bimboes to have an effect on him! She hated going in to public with him, but then, why did she always so willingly accept. It was like he had something magical about him that you couldn't possibly hope to ignore, no matter how hard you tried to.  
  
She heard the front door handle turn and then creak open. A shaky voice called in, "Pan, are you there?"  
  
She frowned, why did the man sound so nervous? Then she giggled, allowing her power level to drop back to normal. A sigh of relief sounded from the front entrance at her reply, "Yes, Trunks. I'm in the living room."  
  
Trunks walked cautiously in to the living room, afraid she might ambush him when he stepped in. But to his great relief, she didn't, instead she was sitting peacefully on the couch wearing an outfit he'd given her a couple months ago as part of their anniversary present.  
  
Pan growled in frustration. She had excused herself to the bathroom after the fifteenth girl had come by. They were ten minutes in to the date and already he'd flirted with fifteen girls! It was unbelievable he made her so mad! Could he not understand that? She rinsed the tears from her face and quickly toweled her face dry then walked back to Trunks.  
  
She gave him a quick smile than began to eat. Conversation didn't go so well, yet Trunks seemed to try so hard to improve it. Even though they had the best food, wine, and waiters money could afford, they weren't happy, but everything was calm. That was until Trunks decided to confront Pan, even though she suspected he knew what she was angry about.  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong." Trunks grimaced, he should have waited or just not said anything, but no he just had to open his big mouth. "Here's what's wrong!" Pan yelled, standing up, making her chair fall backwards and all eyes towards the two. "You see. Every time we go out you're late, then on top of which you've flirted with every woman who comes to the table. And, why? Because she has big boobs, smiles flirtatiously and then you're hooked, that's why. But that's not the end of it! You act oblivious to it all and I'm not even sure that you're just acting. Yet in the end for some odd reason your apologies make me forgive you completely, but I can't this time. It's too much for me! Good bye!"  
  
All he could do was stare as she stormed out of the restraunt. He felt like someone had stomped on him then torn out his heart. For some reason he couldn't move, he wanted to chase her, but something held him back. Was it the crowd around him, or the fact that he knew it would come to this if he continued the way he had?  
  
Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?  
  
one week later:  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked cautiously. "Pan please talk to me."  
  
"What do you want?" Pan asked after a pause. "How else would you like to torture me?"  
  
"Pan, please! I'm sorry. Can you just come over here? I need to speak with you. I want to apologize." Trunks pleaded. He began to cry and Pan heard. She frowned, what was he doing? Was he trying to make her feel bad, or was he really being sincere? She didn't know.  
  
"When?" She asked.  
  
"Now? That's if it's okay for you." Trunks' croaked.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit, but don't expect anything. This doesn't mean a thing." Pan hung up the phone and jumped out of her window.  
  
When he saw her walk through the door he smiled shakily at her. She looked beautiful, even though she didn't look happy at all. Her hair was in disarray and her clothes were wrinkled and she still looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
Pan stared at him. He was in a pair of boxers and his hair was uncombed. Tear streaks ran from his eyes to his chin where they dropped to his boxers. He looked dreadful and yet somehow he was still the handsome man she had grown up loving.  
  
"Please, Pan. Won't you please come back? I'm sorry, I know what I've done to you is wrong, but I want to be with you!" Trunks begged, falling to his knees in front of her.  
  
"Trunks, if this is what it's all about then I have to leave. I can't come back to you and I won't. I'm tired of having to suffer." Pan replied to his sorrowful pleading. She turned on her heels and was about to yank the door open when Trunks blocked the door.  
  
I can't accept that it's over; I will block the door like a goalie tending the net in the third quarter  
Of a tied-game of rivalry.  
  
"Just tell me what to do to fix this! I'll do anything!" Trunks replied to her. His eyes screamed sorrow.  
  
So, just say how to make it right,  
And, I swear I'll do my best to comply.  
  
"Trunks, I can't. You'll never change. You're not capable of that. What with your mother's and father's stubbornness. Who could change? I'm sorry." Pan paused, almost tempted to change her mind. She felt like her mother must have every time she begged for candy at the store. Even though her mother had been almost out of cash, Pan persistent pleading had made her buy the candy. But no, she couldn't, it wouldn't be right for her to lead either him or herself on any longer. This had to end here and now.  
  
"Pan, I'll change. I'll be better to you and I can do anything if I set my mind to it. Can you really say you don't want to marry me? We could be so happy with a house in the country and children running around. Everything you've ever wanted. We could marry! Wouldn't that be fantastic? I love you! Please, just give me one more chance!"  
  
Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better,  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together?  
  
"Trunks, this has to end. We can't be together and you know it. This hasn't been working out for us. You're just not ready to marry anyone and I want to. I want to have a family, but not with you. With you I'd be too self-conscious; always wondering if you were staring at some other girl. I wouldn't know whether you were flirting or just talking to that busty woman who was serving us!" Pan paused for a breath, allowing her words to sink in to Trunks' flesh. To let him know what she had been through. Why this had to end. "You see Trunks, you're just not devoted enough! You're always late and then you stare at other women..... RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Then later, you act so oblivious, are you acting, or can you not tell how much you hurt me every time you take me out?"  
  
Trunks stared dumbly at her. Was he acting, or could he really not tell. He wasn't sure, he'd never really thought about it. Then a sigh interrupted his thoughts. He looked up dejectedly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Last week before you came to pick me up, I was thinking about our last date. When you took me to the carnival? I made myself believe that it had been perfect that nothing had gone wrong, but I left out the parts where you stared at carnival workers, friends, complete strangers. Oh, and also the fact that you were thirty minutes late. What were you doing? You never really bothered to answer. You just kind of blew it off, like it was unimportant. But that wasn't the only time actually it was one of thousands. Every date we've been on, excluding the latest, you've been late. Also on all these dates you've stared at, flirted and what not with tons of women!" Pan shook her head. She was tired of this. "You've always changed around what happened to make it seem like some movie; the kind of love everyone desires. Not to say that I haven't done the same thing, but it's not real! What's real isn't included unless we deem it to be something good. That's not the way it should be."  
  
I feel I must interject here.  
You're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history.  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave.  
  
"We're not really meant for each other. We need to find our true 'soul mates', if that suits you, and just forget about 'us'. I'm sorry."  
  
So, please back away and let me go.  
  
"I can't do that! I love you!"  
  
I can't my darling I love you so.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can't you understand?"  
  
Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better,  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together?  
  
"Trunks, I won't listen to you! I've made up my mind and this is it! It's over, we're through. Just think about it. And if after all that thinking, you still can't bear the thought, then forget about me! Lose my number, my name, and my pictures. Everything, you have of me. Forget I exist. Then you can begin again with some women who are better suited to you."  
  
Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future.  
You're heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures.  
  
"Please, don't do this! One more chance, then I won't bother you. I promise I'll change. Please.... I know I've hurt you horribly and I want a chance to make up for it."  
  
I admit that I have made mistakes  
And I swear I'll never wrong you again.  
  
"Then make up for it as my friend. I'm willing to have a friendship, but not more than that. I can't love you anymore. I'm sorry, but good bye. If you want to be friends, then that's okay, but we're nothing more than that."  
  
"Pan, you once said I was the perfect person for you and that I was irresistible. You can't possibly have been telling the truth then."  
  
"I must not have then, but maybe I was. You may not be the perfect person for me, but what I said about you being irresistible was true. That's why I've always come back. Thank you for helping me to figure that out. No matter how irresistible you are, though, I can't love you. I'll gaze after you and wish for you, but I won't let myself become attached again. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Bye!" Pan pushed away Trunks' numb fingers and opened the door, walking in to the sunlight.  
  
You've got a lure I can't deny,  
But you've had your chance now say goodbye.  
  
Say goodbye.  
  
Trunks fell to the floor, weeping in his sorrowful bitterness. The door shut as his weight fell back upon it and he sat there for hours, wishing for one thing: Pan.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well, ummm..... yeah! As I said, this is a one-shot. So, it does end this way. And really this is good, because it means I stuck to my plan, even though it was sad. If you really want to blame anyone, though, you really shouldn't blame me. I guess this was kind of a way of proving to some of my reviewers that I could stick with what I said. Cough Cough You know, the font that I used to write 'the end' was called "A yummy apology." Kind of funny, huh? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this sorrowful story. I realize it's kind of long, but that means all the more to enjoy, right? Whatever. Please review, because I spent like two hours straight on this, with a break for dinner! It was a good dinner. Beef Strogenough. Well, I am going to get going now. Love y'all. Keep reading my stories, please! Oh, and do review!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


End file.
